Dare you to Move
by TheMiniBiker1327
Summary: So ahh jane is dealing with a lot of demons and the team is definatly not helping. They also have some wounds to lick, they all just want to go back to the good ol dayz but its never that easy. Rated M for launguage, torture, and abuse. So consider this your Trigger Warning
1. Hotel Motel Holiday Inn

**AN alright soooo this is my first fic ever... not really sure how to go about this. But I really like the tv show Blindspot.. so here we go. This is set in the end of S1 beginning of S2. Let's rock it and roll it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ** ︎

_Dammit. _

It was the only thought I had on my mind as I'm currently trying to find a way out of this whole entire fucked up situation...

What did I get myself into you ask? Well Let me paint this picture for you, I'm currently welled up in a dirty closet in a motel I've been working at for the past month. While my body is in better shape than when I first escaped from the black-site, I know my body isn't up to brawl with a 230 lb Kurt and friends. I can feel the anticipation sweat building in my palms. I re-grip the Glock in my hand, complements of the '_Best Pawn'_ a few block away.

_**Click **_

My breathing stops, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my ears perk trying to place where the intruders next step is going to be (it's not hard to guess who is clearing the rooms) my ears hear who I assume to be Kurt walk past the closet and murmer 'clear' into his comms. And lurks to the next room.

My body does not relax. I have to get the jump on him; if I want to have a slim chance of fighting my way outta here. I give a second to take a calming breath but also using that second to let my mind slip into fight mode.

Slowly I slid the closet door open letting my instincts take over. Not allowing my emotions or thoughts get invlolved. I still cared deeply for the team and understood their anger and reasonings behind their actions (for sending me to that hell hole) because when you have nothing but time, you tend to think a lot and with the promise of death I didn't want to die with a heavy heart full of grudges. And when the most inhuman things are being done to your body, you too would think about anything and everything else that will get the smell of burnt flesh off your mind.

_Here goes nothin.. or everything..._

the back of Kurt's head becomes visible as I round the corner and quickly I strike him with a blow to the back of the head. But it's not enough, I was hoping to know him out but it seems to have only phased him momentarily, partly because of the element of surprise I had on my side.

Kurt stumbles forward a bit, straightens and turns around. I can see the gears in his head turning reading him for the fight we're about to start. Our eyes meet and for a few seconds we study each other's souls... (I try to ignore the dark circles and his longer-than-usual hair, how tired he looks and how he looks like he's spent a lot of time at the gym) then a switch flips and we're both charging at eachother.

First few blows are aimed toward disarming me; not aimed towards the head, gauging how far we are both willing to take this. Hoping each other will just tap out, back down, save each other the effort. A particularly hard blow was thrown toards my face, I just barely got out of the way. _Guess not _

He must've forgotten my stubbornness matched his as much as it matched mine. I countered the attempted blow to my face with a foot sweep and a punch to the brow. He seemed to re-up and took me down trying to put me into a leg lock. But I slipped out and reversed so I ended up with my knee to his neck but all too soon I found meself thrown off him by Zapata...

"Hands up Jane" she's pissed. Her Latino accent slipping through I stop the glock was knocked out of my hand in the first few seconds. I look over to see Kurt regaining focus. And I have no choice but to concede.

"Jane" Kurt grunts out "give it up" and I already feel my hands coming up to the side of my head in surrender on their own accord.

My only thought? _Dammit._

**Alright a little cliffy.. so this is litterally my first fic ever. This whole thing was on a whim but I plan to finish any stories I start because I absolutely fuckin hate when authors do that. Especially when it's a good ass fic. But yeah so please let me know how I'm doing or if any questions comments concerns commentary or constructive criticism. **


	2. Someday We’ll Know (04-24 13:11:47)

**Alrighty here we go with chapter 2. I still have no clue where I'm taking this. But I know that I will have a Jeller ending. And everyone working through their mistakes. Maybe a bit of jealousy *hehe I'm going to try to stick to the shows plot as best I can. But it's been a while since I've seen s1s2 but I also wanna put my own spin on it. Introduce some new characters my mind makes up. **

_Pain is just a dream_

I'm trying to ignore the harsh flashbacks that come with being handcuffed. The white walls are giving me a damn headache. But I'll deal, what other choice do I even have? Instead I try to focus on the exchange with my former team at the motel.

_The only thought in my mind? _Dammit _as Zapata continued to loudly slap cuffs on my wrists I can hear Kurt saying my Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent" I fight off more flashbacks__ and tune out the rest of his speech. I gotta start planning my escape, or planning to deal with whatever the hell they want with me. Zapata roughly stands me up and guides me (more alone the lines of dragging but ok) to the exit and to their squad car. _

After a long silent ride back to the NYO here I am in the interrogation room in a white shirt and grey pants, I laughed internally at the Deja Vu of the situation. Soon the team will be back to have their wicked way with me, one thing they don't know? _Im not going back._ Whether that means me dying or escaping this popsicle stand I won't let it happen.

The door hisses open and I'm faced with Reede and Zapata both striding. "Jane" Reede nods his head and I dip my head in acknowledgement "Reede" I mumble Zapata seemed to have had enough of the foreplay "Reede we have an interrogation to run" her tone allows for no argument.

"Alright _Jane_ lets start with the basics, yes? What were you doing in New Jersey?" She asks calmly. I finally speak for the first time, voice raspy since I haven't really said anything since before now. I didn't deem it helpful or necessary. "I want to talk to the whole team" I wanted everyone to know everything. And not have to repeat or rehash.

"You haven't answered one question and now your making demands"? She scoffed. I lowered my defenses for a moment. Letting the tiredness show and willing my eyes to plead with her. Reede caves " Okay I'm sure the team will want to be present also" With that he shoots Zapata a look and she answered with a confused expression. And again all too soon I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Next it's Kurt and Patterson that enter the room. The most opposite as personalities can get. Patterson starts "Jane" _that's my name don't wear it out_ "we want to know what happened where you have been and why you just popped back up on the map out of nowhere" she sounded more patient than Kurt. He grunts out "the team is watching" he gestures to the double window. I sigh suddenly some song lyrics popped into my head, I don't know their origen but they seem fitting

_Here we go again, same old shit again_

I spill, and tell them everything strategically leaving out the part where me and Kurt shared a kiss I tell them about Oscar (instead of telling them how we shared a night I just disclosed that we had grown closer) and how I tried desperately to save Mayfair, I told them about the threats against the team. What would happen if I didn't do as they say, how I thought the tasks were harmless. How I told them pointless info about my case. Strictly what was on file information any ol half ass hacker could access. I told them about the black site and about Keaton. (Not in full detail, but how he was adamant that I knew more than he was leading on. And that he had less traditional ways of making me talk).

After I'm finished Kurt fires off some of his own questions. "And you didn't stop to think to let one of us know what was going on? So we could have helped?" He sounded appalled. I met his eyes and hoped they showed my sincerity "Weller they had so much access.. the odds were stacked against me and I don't know who could have been a mole. I didn't want to risk it. I was going to try to deal with it as much as I could before dragging you- all of you into it" I look the the mirror.

He pauses I can see the wheels turning in his head "why did you pretend to have memories of being Taylor"? I pause it's an easy answer but hard to articulate. I choose my words carefully. "I wanted to be her, so I could force normalcy and fit in. Even though everyone was telling me I was Taylor; My gut was telling me otherwise. And that I knew it deep down but couldn't place how I knew it." I took a deep breath, readying myself for the onslaught of memories that were about to invade my brain. "I had hoped that if I said I remembered, then my mind would follow and eventually remeber what people were insisting

"The night you arrested me" _it's funny we still call you Jane isn't it?_ "Oscar told me that I wasn't Taylor not even an hour before" _this was her favorite doll, she took it everywhere. Couldn't sleep without the damn thing... so he buried her with it he chuckled. "_I was trying to call you and tell you but it all happened so fast.. when I got back and saw you, I could see it in your eyes you already knew something" _I knew you never felt connected to Taylor.. so then who the hell are you? His eyes were deadly, hostile, looked at me like I personally did the deed of killing her_ "I tried to explain but I knew I would get nowhere so I let you arrest me. Hoping I'd get a chance to explain after you sobered up and calmed down, or the chance to talk to any one of you" _you have the right to remain silent.. _

_**Okay so tell me what y'all think... please excuse the typos. I have no clue what a beta is or how to get one lol thanks y'all -Frances**_


	3. Hear You Me (04-24 13:12:03)

**Okay I've decided a little more on how the next few chapters are going to go.. I really want a stronger friendship between Patterson and Jane. But still keep in mind I'm really just writing what comes to mind utilizing I can start writing some outlines down on paper. **

"Alright Patterson how did the lie detector run" my ear perk up at this. Theyre both huddled around one of Pattersons IPads in the corner of the interrogation room. Patterson spares me a glance "she's telling the truth" turns out Patterson was running a secret lie detector that they somehow bugged me with upon arrival _sneaky bastards_ whatever I have nothing to hide in the first place. They both turn back to me. Kurt looks over to the window "get someone to take her to underground holding cell, she will be staying here for a bit while I straighten some things out" with that he strides out.

_And then there were two _

Im afraid to meet Patterson's eyes. See the disappointment and hate. I always admired her best _Second to Kurt_ my mind sarcastically throws at me, I internally smiled when I recalled a conversation between me and Zapata "_she's a cinnamon roll that must be protected". "What do you mean?" I asked confused. Zapata just laughed "I forgot you weren't up to date on the lingo"_ turns out it basically meant they were a person that is suppose to be protected because of how innocent, kind, or sweet they were, and all of the hardships the have already endured.

"I'm glad your okay" she says softly. I look up she glances toward the double mirrors "they're gone" I relax a bit at this information. "Patterson I-" I have no clue what to say to her. "Thank you" I say meeting her eyes. I lower my defenses all the way. Letting my shoulders sag, the stinging in the back of my eyes letting me know the tears are not far away, dropping the poker face. I can see the guilt on my face through the reflection of her eyes. She softens.

"Jane I'm not saying what you did was entirely the correct way to go about the situation... but... I understand" I look down processing the information rejoicing on the inside. "That's all I needed to hear" I look back up at her and smile. A genuine smile. It's been 3 1/2 months since I've smiled instead of the grimace that comes out when I attempt to smile.

Later I'm sitting in the bed in the cell trying to ignore my reflection in the glass wall. This was a 5 star hotel compared to the black site. "_Ahh Jane you know you can make this stop" Keaton said tauntingly "just tell me your real name" I say nothing thinking back to my training with Roman "pain is a dream" he said to me, I keep that memory on repeat as Keaton and his thugs lay into my suspended body. I let my mind wander to my safe place._

My safe place... Thinking of the details calmed me when I was conscious. I would add new details every now and then. Like the mancala game that sat on the shelf. The rough sketch of the bird tattoo that's framed abound the brick mantle, the throw blanket that Patterson surprised me with in the back of my loveseat. And Kurt's leftover spaghetti in the fridge- the sound of doors opening pulled me out of my detailing.

I see Kurt and a darker Indian looking woman stride in. "Jane" I don't miss the way he grunts my name out like it burns his tongue "this is agent Nas Kamal with the NSA and she's here to talk to you. _What would the NSA want with me? _"Yes what can I do for you"? She smiled at me, I didn't have the best feeling from this woman I decided. She turned to Kurt "tanks you I can take it from here now" she said cooly dissmissing him. He took the hint, did his little cheeck twitch and turned and left.

She focused on me opening a large folder in her hands "Jane Doe. I've been watching you" I'm takesn aback. _What bitch?_ I keep my face impassive we're both sizing each other up. She looks down "I'm sorry forgive my forward ness" she says mechanically politely. "I have been keeping tabs on you and your story, trying to get to the bottom of your mysterious life. And could only come up with the code name sandstorm" I pause..

"Sandstorm?" I ask she nods. This is all the intel I've acquired. I'm hoping something- Anything will jog you're memory...

**Alright 3rd chapter down I know it's kinda slow but I promise it will pick up in the next few chapeters. It's hard to get all the backstory n shit down ya know? **


	4. Message in a Bottle

**Aight I'm going to try to make it pick up in the next few chapters. Make it more interesting ya know? Drop those comments! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also disclaimer for the last two chapters I forgot to put disclaimers on lol. **

The safehouse. I'm am currently standing in the street working up the courage to go inside, i'm afraid of the flashbacks that are waiting for me. _I'm a coward_ but I can't help it. The image of Kurt sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand, the look in his eyes haunt me.

Finally one of the men from my detail (Owen, his name is) walks up to me "Mrs. Doe are you all right?" He asks lowly " yes I'm fine thank you" I try to reassure him but he is not taking the bait. "Perhaps I could walk you upstairs if you would like?" He tries again but I cannot afford to show weakness so I kindly decline, straighten and, as confidently as it can I put the key in the door knob and open the door and around the vacant living room. _Couldn't of bothered to take my stuff out of evidence? _I can't help the more unforgiving side of my thoughts.

_It's not like you're going to be here for long. __you know you're basically a glorified pawning chip. A triple agent whose hand is being forced, because if you don't help them take down this organization who created you, you get a one way trip back to hell. _The devil on my left shoulder sneers. _" you should be grateful we are giving you a chance to redeem all the wrongs you've done instead of sending you back with the CIA"_ Nas's words pierce through my memory. _Fuckin bitch_ what did the team think I was doing back in New York in the first place? If I wasn't trying to stop (what now has a name) sandstorm then don't you think I would've gone to Mexico to sip margaritas and Modelo's on a beach?

_They are just hurt and feel betrayed give them time and they will come around they don't know the full extent of what you have been through. They don't know that you have paid the price 10x over _the angel on my right shoulder tries to argue but the little red guy already has won this argument for I agreed with him.

My head is starting to hurt. So I decide to take a shower and do my best to rest up knowing that there is no promises and more than likely the nightmares will not spare me tonight. I gather some small toiletries and make my way to the bathroom I stop in front of the mirror and decide to do a once over of myself. Well definitely malnourished... could use some sleep judging by the circles under my eyes, some bruises still not quite early healed up from when me and Kurt got into it in the motel hallway. My hair was grown unevenly, the ends were split. And lastly the scars.

They were hideous no doubt they would be the first thing people saw if I were to wear A shirt that had sleeves that didn't go down to my elbows. The circle scars from the cigarette burns and the discoloration from the electric shock sessions. My toes were probably going to be permanently black from almost freezing off multiple times my finger nails in different stages of growing back from being ripped off.

My mind started to cloud up with emotions. Hurt, lonlieness, fear and absolute rage. Rage that the team would send me to that hell hole in the first place. The feeling of being helpless made my fists clench. Rage that I couldn't stop being weak. Rage that I had to break myself out of the most impossible situation and being forced to give my life up to make for the wrongs that I have already paid for ten fold.

The sound of glass shattering broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that my fist had raised on its own accord, to punch the unrecognizable person in the mirror. _You did this to yourself_

I hop in the shower making a mental note to clean up the broken glass later, deciding that I was going to leave this small hiccup out of my discussion with Borden tomorrow. It's quite funny if you think about it. Making someone who is suppose to be strong and mentally ready, sit on a couch spilling their weak and pathetic guts, emotions and thoughts.

Even if I did want to tell the truth about the inner turmoil I was going through whould the team even care? Would Borden even try to convince Kurt that I was not capable of operating on the field?Would Kurt even stop and take my current mental health into consideration? _No _the little red guy humorlessly laughs. _You're right_ I thought I pushed and pressed every button and hit him exactly where it hurts. I'm no longer a part of the team to them, I am the scapegoat here for one soul purpose and will be brought out to pasture if I cannot deliver.

I get ready for bed and call a Chinese takeout restaurant ordering the hottest thing on the menu, since I can't exactly taste the same way that I used to. I looked up on the Internet to see if my toungue would ever get back to normal. Well google says that torture victims taste buds can go heal its self if the damage was not too significant. _Yay something to look forward to... eye roll _

I get an notification that my food is on its way so I shout a quick text to my detail, Owen and Jasper, to make sure they don't scare the delivery guy away. After I manage to eat 3 bites of chicken and 2 spoonfuls of noodles I call it quits with the food. If I eat too much it will just end up in the toilet.

I was exhausted fighting sleep for a while because of the nightmares that were soon to follow but my body won the fight and the darkness slowly creeped in and soon I was fell into a fitful sleep.

**Alright time to get some shut eye y'all. -Frances **


	5. Decode

**Hopefully that last chapter was longer than the others. I'm trying to make my chapters longer to kind of speed things up and have more happen in the chapters, also sorry for the typos I'm doing this all on my iPhone lol. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dearest Jane... are you ready for one of my favorites? It will get you singing like a canary" He chuckles darkly "last chance before I start" he pauses, I look to him and jut out my chin in defiance.

His smile drops

"So be it" he sneers out. Hooking up the ground wire to the metal chair and turning the dial. I'm glad for the mouth guard they provided me with, my screams are muffled. But the pain is immense. I almost didn't get away to my safe place, the pain was so bad.

I shoot to a sitting position _it was just a dream_ I tried to reassure myself, my heart was trying to beat out of my chest and run down the block. I look over the the clock, it's just after 3 am _well fuck_ I have to be at the office at 5:30 and there is not chance I'm going back to sleep. Might as well get some remedial PT in.

I go out to the living room and make a mental note to buy a gym mat and maybe some dunbells.. after stretching and doing some upper body and abs I decide to go to the office early (for an hour and a half had already passed) and use their treadmill until it's go time. My detail escorted me to the truck; the ride was silent but not awkward and I thanked them once we arrived.

After working out and showering. It's 5:15 and I start to make my way to the bullpen. I see Patterson haunched over her table and decide to go and help her for a bit.

"What are you working on"? I try to not scare her but she jumps anyway "oh Jane. You startled me, umm just tryin to iron out some details for your meeting with sandstorm today. _Ahh yes the meet n greet I'm suppose to attend tonight. _ Nas and me had gone over this yesterday. I have to come up with a story to explain why the I was not responding for the last few months and for the disappearance of Oscar and Cade... this should be I interesting.

"What have you got so far?" She immediately starts to ramble off her angles and scenarios and ways she think I could dodge the suspicion of being gone for so long. " do you think you could get a meeting with this shepherd guy?" Patterson asks I respond not looking at her "I honestly don't know" she looks down but before she could say anything more I say "I have a meeting with Borden" and turn to quickly leave.~

It's quiet in Borden's shrink office. It's been 15 minutes and we haven't gotten very far. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten frustrated or upset for how uncooperative I've been. But he stays polite and calm. "Surely you have some kind of conflict going on?" He questions. "No I fully understand the teams reasonings for reacting they way they did" I answer robotically. Borden thinks for a moment "well I was told by the team- by Kurt actually that he told you, the team never wanted you to be tortured" my mask slips and I scoff "yes because the CIA is known for their hospitality; free mochas in the break room and singing Kumbaya on Sunday's" _my ass_ the devil on my shoulder scoffs. Borden does not react to my outburst. "Do you feel wronged because of how close you had all become before the conflict only to have also been betrayed?" Dammit why did I even say anything now I have to endure more of this psycho babble.

The timer goes off _saved by the bell. _I internally smirk. "Well it seems its times up for today; we will continue this tomorrow morning? Same time?" I nod and that was enough of an agreement to him. "Wonderful. Have a good day Jane" I nod again not trusting my voice to sound confident. He smiles as I turn to the door and leave.

I walk back to the conference area and hear, what sounded like, two people arguing "I don't trust her. I shouldn't have to worry about watching my back around someone who is suppose to be my team" I could make out Zapatas seething voice "I know how you feel okay? I can't even bear to be in the same room as her..." I walk in the doorway just as soon as the sentence leaves Kurt's mouth. And they both turn to look at me. _Well fuck you too then_ "Patterson and Nas are waiting" I say with a hard edge in my tone. They both look like they have been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. _Tell me how you really feel_ whatever I don't have enough capacity to feel any more emotions.~

The team are all gathered around the holograph table. Nas is running through the final plan for me to try to reconnect with sandstorm and fabricate a believable story for shepherd. And soon we're on our way to the fake stolen car I'm going to be using to get to the rendezvous point. I turn to Kurt.. "you need to shoot me" he looks taken aback "what?" He asks with the slight tilt of his head. "You need to shoot me" _it shouldn't be hard, the looks he's been giving could kill alone_ the devil on my shoulder says sarcastically. "Look, If im going to sell the Cade story I gotta look the part. Cade wouldn't have gone down without a serious fight and I wouldn't have gotten out unscathed" I say impatiently. I need him to do it before I change my mind. "You know I'm right" I add before Nas can intervene. He pulls his gun from the holster. "Wait-" Nas is cut off by Kurt "you were with Mayfair when she died?" He says dangerously. "Yes" I lift my chin in attempt to piss him off even more. "She said she wished she could have see the look on your faces." I look around at Reede and Zapata "when you learned what I really was-"

The shot rang off

Kurt looks surprised... Simultaneously we all look to Zapata, the barrel of her gin is smoking. "It's a clean shot" she says cooly. _Alrighty then_ i nod and hop in the hooptie and drive off. I pick up my phone and dial the only saved programmed number on the contact list

"Joeys pizza" The voice says "I need to cancel an order" I say somewhat unsure. "Meet me on 1327 Hurley st." The voice says, then dial tone. I drive to the address and I'm just barely out of the car when I hear "It's really you" I spin around. This man knows me. and I know him. I can't place where from but I feel it. My whole body does. "It's me Roman.. do you remeber me"? He sounds like he's pleading "No but I need to meet shepherd I've been captured by Cade and tortured for months. I want to know why I'm still fighting for you guys..." I pause "I want to meet shepherd" I demand once again. He looks down to my gunshot wound "medicine cache is not too far away. We need to get you stitched up before anything he says. "I want to met shepherd afterwards" I insist. He smiles knowingly "god I've missed you" and then we're off. Later after I'm stitched and numbed I wake up to the feeling of a car stopping. We must've arrived, I look out the window to see two men standing by a black car "what is this" I curse the bit of nervousness that makes its way into my voice. "This is your meeting with shepherd" he says as we exit the car and start walking toward the men in suits. Then one of them opens the car door and reveals a dark skinned woman. She meets us halfway and orders her men to search me for bugs all while turning to Roman asking if he thinks I'm ready to meet shepherd. He whole heartedly agrees "she took a bullet to get back to us" he says after the bug search comes up clean she beams "hello darling, I'm am shepherd" she pauses "your mother" she guestires toward Roman "your brother" he straightens up proudly. "Welcome back"~

"Turns out my original name is Alice Kruger born in Africa saved from an orphanage that was raising children to be cold blooded spies and assassins. And then adopted with my brother by a woman who was in the military" I finish me Nas and Kurt are debriefing. We talk for a while more before Nas seems satisfied with the new intel. "Good work" she says then leaves. I look to Kurt _I have a bone to pick _"why didn't you tell me about the tooth?" I ask letting the annoyance deep into my voice "what?" he questions "The tooth, the isotope test why didn't you tell me it didn't match up with Taylor's origin"? He looked up " because I didn't want to believe it, I wanted you to be Taylor more than anything". With that he turns and leaves.

I get up to head to the locker room. I hear the teamshuffling around and grabbing their stuff conversating and smiling. It's again a reminder of what I had lost, what I can never have again. _You did this to yourself_ my brain sneers at me. I keep quiet until they all leave the room. I need to change my bandage and I don't want them to see me vulnerable. Once the room is cleared I take my leather wallet and bite down on it as I pull up my shirt and get to work. Muffling my grunts and groans. _Fuck this hurts like a bitch_ I'm about halfway done when I hear the door open. I'm sitting on a bench near the sink in to the left of the door. I look up and meet eyes with Reede. Me and him are both like deer in headlights. We both say nothing and after about 30 seconds he looks down sighs and goes to his locker, grabbing a leather jacket he must've forgotten, and walks back out.

My eyes burn. I can feel the tears wanting to well up, but I tip my head back willing them to go away. Why did it hurt so much? I knew what to expect, and how I wasn't welcome. Why do I have to be so damn weak? I'm not here to make friends anymore. I had a damn mission to execute.

I quickly finish up and meet my detail for a ride to the safehouse. I heated up some of the leftover Chinese, even though I wasn't hungry. I didnt eat all day except for the coffe and bite of a muffin this morning. All too soon I found myself screaming awake from anotnightmare. And repeating the same routine as yesterday morning for then next few weeks...

**Lmk what you think. ~Frances**


	6. It Takes Two (04-24 13:12:34)

**Okay. So honestly I've decided to say fuck the tv shows plot and go my own way *insert high school 3 song* why, you probably didn't ask? Well because I don't have the time or the patience to watch very episode and then coordinate it into here and add my own spin. So yeah lol I'm gonna make shit up from here on out and if there is a chance I put in a scene from the show it's not going to coordinate with the tv shows timeline at all. But most of it is gonna be from my overactive imagination. Disclaimer: I own nothing **

About 3 weeks have passed since I've started this whole fiasco. My days are taken up with the team. Helping them solve more tattoos with the help of shepherd. Most nights and my whole weekends being taken up by sandstorm. Trust building with members of shepherds left hand men. Roman telling me small details of our childhood.

It's all starting to take a toll on me. But I know this is just the beginning, better to acclimate myself now than fight it. On the weeknights that sandstorm doesn't call me in, I spend it alone in my safehouse, watching cartoons and sketching. (I finally broke and bought a sketch pad and some pretty nice pencils). Sketching helps since i can't make myself talk to Borden about my problems, and it's not like the team has an "open door policy" for me.

The team... I try not to think about the bar n grill they're all at. I try not to think about how they are all laughing and drinking, definatly not thinking about me. How do I know this? Well once or twice a week Zapata will loudly exclaim that they all need a night out, or some drinks to take off the edge. They all agree and head out as a group, strategically planned so I'm always in earshot and I have to watch them all leave together. My chest tightens and I try to convince myself I don't want to go anyways. I'm suppose to be focused on the mission, not getting hammered with colleagues.

The missions have become more and more outrageous as the weeks went by. Nas coming up with more and more frivolous requests. Seeing if I could get this info, find out if this man blah blah blah. Plus the missions we were doing for the tattoos on top. Having to constantly prove myself to the team. My shoulder started to ache in reminder of the bullet I took for Reede, granted the vest took the brunt of it my shoulder was still discolored with a nasty bruise.

Patterson tried her hardest to be as human with me as possible without rilling up the rest of the team. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want her to ever be in the doghouse with the them. They sure could be cruel, Reede hasn't been the best but he's definatly not the worst. But at times I can tell he's indifferent about the way kurt and Zapata lose their temper with me. But he shouldn feel bad because _you __did this to yourself_

It's Friday night and I'm hoping that sandstorm forgets about me tonight. A week ago Zapata had a tantrum about why I was on the team to Kurt again. This riled everyone up. What they don't know however they treat me or whatever they say to me. I know I deserve it, what they don't know, every time I get into the shower, I scrub so hard to get the blood of Mayfair, Emma Shaw, and every other innocent that lost their life because of me or my family. They don't know that I accept evey one of Nas's missions because of the fact there is a chance I will not come back. But death is too easy, even though I probably have paid the price for my wrongs I still can't help but to still punish myself. I have to keep the reminder of what happens when I get too comfortable. People die or get hurt when they get too close to me.

_*knock knock* _I grab a 20 dollar bill from my wallet and go to open the door.The pizza I ordered does not sound appetizing but I've noticed that when I skip meals my body can't run off of coffee and a muffin.

I open the door and curse not checking the peephole. It's Patterson "hey Jane" she breathes out. Me on the other hand? Well I'm fucking clueless on what the hell to say or do.

"Hi Patterson... is everything okay? Has something happened?" I ask a bit worried. Why is she here? Has something happened to the team? Has something come up that I need to tend to? Her smile falters and I look down to see a game board tucked under her arm. "No, no I just hoped you wouldn't mind my company? I brought a game and some movies" she smiles and gestures to her purse.

Her eyes are hopeful and I begin to feel hope in my chest, I move to the side to let her into my safehouse. "Yes of corse I'm being rude keeping you in my doorway. I'm sorry um" I look around the house and suddenly feel embarrassed I have one decent size couch, a tv, a cable set, an end table for one side of the couch, a coffe table and a small fold out table and lawn chair in the dining room "I don't have much..." I say looking down my cheecks heating up "but we can set up the game on the coffetable and I just ordered pizza and I don't know what you like to watch but I have 'OnDemand'-" I ramble off nervously she cuts me off "Jane. It's perfect" she's looks into my eyes.

The pizza came a short time later, we ate and played her boardgame called Candy Land. It was fun and she had beat me a couple times. Patterson did most of the talking I was grateful. She was going on tangents about the origins of games and some of her favorite games based on popular series like Harry Potter and other nerd stuff. It was good to see her desires from our workload. After we had our fun she got up to put in a movie while I got out the throw blankets. After she set up the movie _Thor_ she came back to the couch and sat down next to me surprising me by leaning her head on my shlouder.

"I told the team I was done hanging out with them" she murmured. "Why"? I asked after a few seconds. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't trying to help them berate you, but I also wasn't stopping them. I realized that being a bystander was just as bad as being the bully. I'm so sorry Jane." The tears start to roll down her cheeks. My heart hurts for her. "No really Patterson you never hurt my feelings by not interfering. I am glad you didn't, I wouldn't want them to treat you bad. It's different with me because I deserve it." I tell her to try to stop her crying. She starts blubbering even more. "No Jane! You don't understand... I know!" I have know clue what she's saying. "What do you mean?" I ask "I know what happened at the black site. I found a log Keaton kept about your captivity. He wrote down what happened everyday. He logged it in a computer to tell his supervisor, so they could analyze the info to see if you were any closer to cracking, or spilling secrets."

I go numb. I want to be angry "so your here because you feel bad?" I ask in monotone. She sits up. "No no no, I was planning on doing this in a few days actually but finding those logs made me speed up my timeline. What was I waiting for anyway? I promise Jane I'm here because I want to be" she says truthfully. I believe her but I'm still a bit numb. "How much did you read?" I ask she leans onto me again and sighs "not a whole lot. I didn't realize till a couple pages in, what it was. I couldn't go on to far before I felt sick and horrible." I release the breath I was holding. "Okay it's okay" I put my arm around her and start the movie. Soon we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces. It's a good thing Saturday's are late starts because we're going to be tired

**Alright some pre-answers to some not asked questions.. no they are not going to be together. Just really good friends. If you can't cuddle with your best friend then are you even best friends?? Lol but I hope you all liked the spin I put onto this. **


	7. Jody Is a Real Cool Cat

**AN so ahh Ive put this on the back burner for a while. I apologize don't hate me lol. So ahh yeah here's chapter 7. Also I'm gonna make this from Janes POV to Third Person.**

Jane sighs, she's at her desk waiting for Nas to call her into the basement to debrief on her latest sandstorm mission. She's dressed ridiculously if you ask her. Her and Roman posed as bikers in a gang but didn't understand why they had to stick with the Emo/Goth stereotype... she sighs and goes in her drawer in search of a wet wipe to get this blasted black lipstick off.

"Jane" Nas's voice cuts through Janes train of thought. "Ready"? She implies. Jane nods and stands lipstick forgotten, and follows Nas. Kurt falls in line behind her from his office.

Kurt had been watching Jane for a couple minutes before Nas had come through the elevator. He watched her lick her lips and then rumage through her desk drawer. Figuring it was for something to wipe that lipstick off. He'd taken a good look at her when she got back from her mission. Her black combat boots and her black skinny jeans with the rips on her thighs. His chest tightened. The dark purple/black lipstick and her Smokey eye shadow. He lost his breath for a second. She's stunning, this new look was exotic. Nas broke him out of his thoughts when she called to Jane. He got up and followed on queue he didn't trust his voice so he stayed silent.

They all went down to the room they have deemed as the sandstorm debrief room and Jane fills them in.

"Turns out Roman has feelings for this woman and I made him forget them" Nas looks interested. "What do you mean 'made him forget' Jane"? Jane sighs "I told him love was a weakness we couldn't afford" Jane scoffs and mumbles under her breath "we couldn't afford" her voice gets louder "What kind of person does that" Jane is almost telling at this point "what kind of person was I- _am I??"_ Jane stops. Kurt's and Nas are silent. Jane gets up knocking her chair back. "That will be all" and leaves a pondering Nas and a sympathetic Kurt.

After the debriefe she heads to the locker room. She just wants to go home it's a Monday and she's just not feeling it... also she took a hit to the gut and now her bullet wound hurts. She quickly wipes off her black makeup and pops an aspirin. As she's heading to the door she doesn't know Kurt is on the other side about to come in. They collide as the door swings open.

"Sorry" Jane says immediately, Kurt reached out automatically to steady her when they bumped into each other and a few papers slipped out of his hands. Jane does not hesitate to hastily reach down and pick them up "shit I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" she hates that's she's rambling. "Jane it's alright" kurt cut her off. She finished gathering his papers and stands but this irritates her slightly infected bullet wound. She hisses it was quiet. But Kurt caught it.

"Jane are you okay"?? She half smiles at him. The wound hasn't had time to heal properly. Even thought it's been a few weeks Jane knows she doesn't rest or eat enough for her body to keep up. Much less heal a bullet wound. Out of habit she says "yes, than you" and walks away before he can finish. She walks around Kurt and he turns to follow but Reede's loud voice stops them.

"Weller, Jane, I have someone for you to meet." Behind him is a tall man. Blonde hair and blue eyes, right off the bat he you can tell he's cocky. He's got a crooked smile that could get any girl to do what he wants. He's wearing khakis and a light blue button up (opposite of Kurt's dark jeans and dark button ups).

Reede continues "Kurt, Jane this is the AD of the LA FBI Office Jack Clancy. Jack extexnds his hand to Kurt and they shake hands. "Good to be here Agent Weller" Jack then turns to Jane and gives her a smile he extends his hand to Jane and shakes her hand but holds onto it for longer than Kurt would like. "Hello Ms Jane. How do you do"? Jane cracks a small smile and looks down "ahh good thank you" and looks back up at him through her lashes. She doesn't mean to but it's the nicest anyone had been to her in a while. It took her by surprise.

Kurt doesn't like him already

** Alright so the first time I wrote this chapter out I was wasted XD but here's the longer, and grammar correct version. Lmk what y'all think also I'm basing the new character off the looks of agent Jack Thompson from the TV show Agent Carter. Just a modern day look. **


	8. I Feel a Sin Comin’ On (04-24 13:13:12)

**Aight chapter 8 y'all. Disclaimer: I own nothin **

It's a Sunday and things are slow for once in the bullpen. No crazy tattoos to chase and solve, sandstorm is doing an inventory check so she's not needed by then either, the team is mostly doing procrastinated paperwork from the week. Patterson is in her lab doing lab things, Kurt is in his office dealing with some phone calls, Nas is out doing some probably watching her through he phone camera _fuckin NSA thinks they have the right to violate innocent people's privacy _Her dark side thinks. Reede and Zapata are showing Jack Clancy around and filling him in on his need to know information. Jane smiles at the thought ofJack, he has been a nice change in pace.

"Jane?" She turns to see Jack approaching her desk _speak of the devil_ the shithead voice she hears in her head smirks (she's decided to call the voice little Remi) "yes?" She says unsure of what he wants.

He smirks "so ahh Reede got called to a meeting and Zapata has to finish some paperwork. And I was wondering if you could show me around the gym since they didn't get around to it" he asks. Jane pauses "well are you sure you want me to? I mean if you'd like I think Patterson would be willing to show you around..." Jack looks down "well I heard you're a great sparring partner and I kinda wanted to get some PT in... also I hear your an undefeated."

Jane cracks a small smirk. "Alright I'll take you on" Jacks smile grows. "How about loser has to buy doughnuts tonight?"

_Proceed with caution_ little Remi warns. Jane agrees this could be a stunt, Zapata could have gave him the full debrief about the mayhem and termoil she's caused. This could be a joke and she could be the punchline. But she's going against her somewhat better judgement this time.

"You're on"

From his desk Kurt watches Jane and Jack leave the bullpen together Jack was talking and Jane was looking up at him smiling and listening. Kurt doesn't understand why he's so irritated by it. Just then Zapata walk in.

"Hey boss don't forget your meeting in 10 minutes- woaa whats got you looking like a piss ant?" Kurt's Cheek twitches "nothing and thank you for the reminder" she nods and walks away.

On his way to his meeting he makes sure to stop by the training room. What he sees makes him stop in his tracks. Jane and Jack were a tangled mess on the mats. They must have lost balance and fell. they were beside each other but Jane on her stomach and Jack on his back, looking across at each other and Jane was laughing.

It's a sound for sore ears. But now he's pissed, what could Jack have said that was so funny? He barrels in the room unthinkingly. "What's the big idea?" The fact that the pair didn't even notice his presents until he said something pissed him off even more, he knew in the back of his mind that he was being irrational but the dark side won the war inside Kurt.

Jane immediately stood up and jack slowly followed "well I challenged jack to a sparring session and I was trying to teach him a new move-" Jane started but Kurt cut her off "am I correct in assuming your paperwork is not finished"? He said with a hard tone "Jack intervened "actually it was my idea. I convinced her to take a break I apologize, it's not my intention to step on your toes" Kurt's check twitched. "I have a meeting to get to, I want those reports on my desk by the end of today"

With that Kurt turned and went to his meeting

Later, Jane was sitting at her desk, Jack was at the desk behind hers to the left, they both witnessed Zapata, Reede and Patterson coming off the elevator coffees in their hands, they crossed paths with Kurt who was coming back from his meeting and started conversating.

Jane was watching them with a longing look on her face, meanwhile jack was irritated. The team was allowed to go out for a 30 minute coffee break but Jane couldn't take 10? He wasn't stupid he saw the way the team excluded Jane, he also heard the story of the betrayal of the team, what made him more upset was the fact that they did not care how Jane was hurting because of it. She's not a fuckin robot.

While Jack was musing over his thoughts he saw Patterson walk up to jane's desk and handed her a cup with a wink. Jack decided that Patterson wasn't that bad but still felt annoyed at her and the rest of the team. So he decided this game wasn't only for the team to play.

At the end of the day they were all in the locker room getting their stuff to head home and Zapata cane up to jack with a smirk " hey jack you wanna come out with me and the guys?" (Patterson still wasn't going out with the team, staying loyal to Jane) he politely but professionally declined. He didn't want to invite Zapatas thoughts into thinking they would be close friends.

"Thank you but I have a prior engagement" he gave her a small smile. Zapata nodded "too bad next time for sure" she turned back to her locker. Jack finished grabbing his stuff and made his way over to Jane. "Hey Jane you ready for those doughnuts?" He smiled Jane looked around and noticed the team had gotten quiet. "Umm.. yeah I thought you'd forgotten" she said quietly so the team didn't hear, oh but they did.

Around the corner Reede and zapata we're sharing a look and Kurt... he indifferent. Patterson on the other hand she was smiling from ear to ear. Jack sat down facing her straddling the bench "I always keep my word when I make bets. And I owe you a doughnut, a doughnut from 'Same As it Never Was' Coffee shop and Bakery. Janes eyes lit up "I've seen that place a couple times! I've always wanted to try it" the light in her eyes dimmed "but it's all the way across town I can't make you go that far" Jack smiled "nonesence you can ride with me" he leaned in close "we can try to ditch your detail, besides they could use a day off. They look like they have sticks up those asses" with that Jane looked down and giggled. Around the corner Kurt slammed his locker shut. Jane forgot they were listening, her cheeks turned pink.

Zapata and Reede started toward the door without a look their way, Patterson was next and shot sly grin at Jane and wiggled her eyebrows, then Kurt followed he stared jack down while Jack returned his stare with a smirk. Kurt turned and left with a check twitch. Jane finessed up at her locker "you ready?" He smiled "hell yeah" Jack grinned.

**Aight so tell me what y'all think. Also I put an Easter egg in there. I bet y'all can't find it hint: it's from another tvshow. **


	9. ComeMyWay

** I noticed I have A LOT of spelling errors. I hope y'all can bear with me. I don't have a proof reader or a beta whatever you call it. Also I own nothing blah blah blah. Also I'd y'all have any suggestions feel free to let me know. I have not forgotten your idea @kyoko minion I'm waiting for the right time for Jane to realize she does need the help of a support group. **

Kurt glanced at the clock. Jack and Jane still haven't arrived for work. His check twitched.

Zapata and Patterson stoke a glance at Kurt, shared a look as if to say _oh geez_, and went back to their buiness.

_Ding _

The elivator doors slid open. Tension that only 4 of the team members seemed to notice filled the atmosphere but the rest of the bullpen went on as usual, oblivious to the teams tension.

Jack and Jane holding matching coffee cups did not seem to notice either. As they stepped off the elevator and through the room they seemed to clear a path, cutting the tension like a knife as they made their way to Janes desk. They talked for a few seconds more until jack gave her a parting smile and made his way to his own desk. Jane busies herself with some paperwork while unsuccessfully hiding her smile, daydreaming about the night before.

Jack had been such good company, polite but still cracked jokes. He had even wiped jelly off the side of her lip gently and she had to look down because of her blush running rampant in her cheeks.

Before anyone had the chance to process the fact the Jane and Jack came into work together Patterson called the team into the lab. "Guys! You're going to want to see this" she said hastily and in a matter of seconds the team was up and moving.

"What do ya got?" Reed started first.

"More like who" she sighs, the lights went dim and her monitors go haywire for a second revealing non other than richdotcom

"Shall we play a game?" Rich grumbles out smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

... the team is unamused

"Really?? Nothing? Tough crowd..." rich says amused "ooohh who do we have here? Captain America is that you? Is it hot in here or is it hot in here, am I right? Nice handsome addition to the FBI's knockoff avengers. Elektra, Mrs Potts, Lady Sif" He rambles and nods to Zapata, Patterson and Jane.

"Don't think I forgot about you Black Panther and Punisher" he nods to Reede, smiling he throws a wink in Kurt's direction.

"What do you want rich?" The team says almost simultaneously

"Ohh do i sense an elephant in the room..? Hmmm Jane how are you my lovley 2nd wife? And stubbles why the grumpy grump face?" Rich continues on ignoring the less than enthusiastic tones in everyone's voice

Kurt has had enough "rich this is Jack Clancy he is from the Los Angeles Bureau he is here on official business until further notice this information is need to know for anyone outside of this team." He starts again before Rich can start talking again " now could you please inform us on what the hell you want"

"Alright alright geez as a show of good faith I am here to warn you that a very unwelcome guest may be visiting your office..." rich suddenly turned serious which was scary for the team, rich was never serious. He Goes by the name Jake Keaton, he is the assistant director of the CIA"

Jane's back stiffens. Patterson looks alarmed.

Rich starts to ramble "just thought you deserved a fair warning... Oh you know how the CIA can be, overbearing assholes nothing better to do with their time. Also he's about 20 minutes out." And before the video feed cut out he yelled "also Kurt I think we should see other people byeeee"

_Make an escape plan. Have a exit route for each room. 15 min to find a junker and Hotwire the car._ Jane mentally started to plan her escape incase the team decided to hand her over again.

"Jane" Kurt says softly which she thinks she imagined. Jane is tense and it can be heard when she says "what?" Kurt keeps his voice and posture non threatening "I promise I don't know why he is here. But if he is here for you we- _I _won't let him take you. You're not going anywhere"

She didn't realize she started breathing harsher as he kept talking. And at the end of his speech she murmured "I'm not going back" Kurt deadpanned. He remembered those words from the motel raid.

Patterson saw his hesitation and jumped in. "Jane hey look at me" at this point Jane had semi retreated into herself. If anyone was going to bring her back it was Patterson. "Jane come here hun" she slowly started to pull Jane in and you could see the wheels turning in her head, Jane slowly hugged back. "I'm not going back. I'll die before I do" Jane rasped out. The rest of the team looked down in shame. Pretending to be busy in their own corners of the room, playing around on the iPads and the main computer, they still heard Jane.

At this point Jack who had been standing near hurt decided to voice his opinion. "So you're just going to let this man into the building when obviously one of your teammates is not comfortable with this man?" Kurt's check twitched "it's not that easy he's the AD of the fucking CIA. I can't just ban him from the building without a solid reason!"

Jack scoffed "so her being tortured like a loin in a cage isn't enough"? Kurt is pissed "listen here, I didn't mean it like that and you know it. He had her in his custody for the duration of that time. I can't make any accusations against him since I signed the transfer papers" jack rolled his eyes "I don't know how you do things here in New York but in LA we take care of our own" Jack turned to Jane, who had just pulled out of her hug with Patterson.

Jack eyes were soft "Jane would you like to take a quick walk around the bureau?" Jane just nodded blankly. With that jack out his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the room. Leaving Kurt burning holes on the back of his head.

**Alright so it took me too damn long to write this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this so many times. I hope you like the outcome. Drop those reviews. **


	10. Reasons

**Heyo guess who's back bitches. Me. Le go. **

Jack wasn't sure how to approach Jane. They had made it to the stairwell and it looked as if she'd crack right down the middle of he made a sudden move. Her gaze stayed unfixated, shoulders tensed, mouth biting in the skin around her thumb. _Okay breath_

"Jane" he said softly. She didn't hear him. "Hey...Jane" he said a tad louder, she jumped.

"Yea" she said it more like a statement then a question. Jack took a breath. "Are you okay"? Jane looked down. That did it any last resolve she had was broken. She would cry for the first time in 5 months.

When she looked back up, he could see her wet eyelashes and the the pooled tears in her eyes. At that moment he knew exactly what to do. He grabbed her firmly and gently by the shoulders and pulled her into a crushing hug. He felt for this woman. Her pain was a wretched howl that he could feel rattling his soul.

Even now,in this position, most people would take advantage this opportunity to show emotions and just let it all out Jane didn't. She was still trying to conceal her tears and even out her breathing. So he just hugged her tighter.

"I'm not going back" Jane brokenly whispered. "Okay" was all jack said. And that seemed to be the magic key. The tears started to spill over and she burrowed deeper into his chest, hiding her face. "I'm not going back" she said once more. Jack moved closer to his ear "Jane listen. I will personally see that you will never go back. Even if that means some illegal activity has to partake. And you know Patterson will have no problem with wizarding some things around to make sure things work in our favor."

Jane shook her head. "I can't- ask- youu guys to do- that. It's- so- selfish-" she hiccuped the sentence out, if the matter at hand wasn't to serious he would have chuckled at it. "Hey hey hey. Calm down now sweets. You _know_ we would do it even if you told us not to.

Jane took a deep breath "thank you jack, really, I haven't cried for a while. But this life I live... I did this to myself." Jack smiled and shook his head. "No, you were dealt a bad hand by a crooked dealer. Everyone knew your cards except for you. And when the game fell apart you were the one left to clean up the deck. You can't shoulder the grief and pain so they don't have to, that's not you're job. You deserve better" Jane stayed quiet

Jane pulled away and missed the embrace the second she was hit with the cool air of the stairwell. She missed the warmth, she also missed how easy it was to be vulnerable. But she couldn't be that, she had to be string and carry this mission through. Even if she had to do it by herself but lately jack had been making her feel like, maybe she won't be alone all the time.

Jane rubbed her eyes "okay. We should get back to the lab... thank you jack" he smiled and pulled her in once more "anytime" And with that they made their way back to Patterson's lab.

They made thier way back to the lab, of coarse the first thing noticed was, Kurt is nowhere to be seen and Patterson was typing furiously. _What the hell was going on_? Jane thought you herself. "Jane" Zapata pulled her out of her thoughts "Kurt went to meet with Keaton outside of the building at a coffee shop while Patterson runs security on him to be sure nothing sketchy is going on.

_Wow. _Thats the nicest thing he's done since she's gotten back. Even Jack smiles a bit. Jane grabs an iPad and a comm. "Alright then, let's see what's going on"

Patterson chimes in "alright peeps you can pick from pulling security on the building, the building premises or inside and out of the coffeshop they're meeting at. Which Keaton should be showing in about 3 min".

"I'll take building premises" Zapata calls out. Jane nods "i got inside and out of the shop with you Patterson." Patterson makes her 'uh huh' sound of acknowledgement. Jack joins with Reede who is heading out to the building to provide backup onsite if needed.

_Agent Weller thank you for meeting me. _Keatons voice filters through the comms_. _Weller isn't having it. _What is this meeting about Keaton? _He cuts to the chase.

Keaton breathes. _I'm just checking in. You know keeping things interesting..._

Kurt's cheek twitches.

_What is this about Keaton? _Kurt asked again, he's has had enough games. Keaton pauses for a second.

_The CIA wants Jane back. I'm here to warn you to do something fast to make her a permanent installation of the FBI. I wouldn't underestimate the CIA and their abilities to get what they want... _

Kurt looks at the security cam. _Thank you. I will keep it in mind. _Kurt says without looking at Keaton, gets up and leaves without a glance behind him. Kurt's throat feels tight Jane has made it clear, that she will not be returning to the CIA no matter the consequences. Kurt makes a mental note to ask Patterson if she can find any kind of recordings or documentation of what had happened while she was in the blacksite and continued to make his way back to the Bureau

Everyone in the lab is busy with their tasks on the tablets. Not ten minutes later the elevator doors slide open and Kurt is striding through barking orders.

"Someone get Nas on the phone. We're going to need her assistance in getting Jane some kind of temporary identification; Patterson you work on finding any kind of birth certificate or just anything to start the process."

Nas left not too long after jack arrived at the office. Things had gotten too crowded for her liking and there wasn't enough going on for her to stay and had other things she could attend to in her own bureau but to call when things picked up again.

"Jane my office" _now what does this chump want_ little Remi sneered. She looked back at jack who had already started walking toward her. "Alone" he stated stopping jack in his tracks. _That's embarrassing_ jack who didn't seem to feel the same caught janes eyes and silently asked if it was okay. She nodded her head effectively calling him off and Kurt tried not to roll his eyes at jack, instead twitching his cheek.

Once in the office she sat down, readying herself for the onslaught but deciding for once to start the conversation hoping to do some damage control. "Kurt look I know this isn't ideal. I'm sorry I really am if it helps any better Iwill do all the research for my identification myself. I can get shepherd to chip in too without giving away much, coerce roman-"

"Jane" Kurt stopped her mid sentence. "Look I know I've been hard on you- just let us help with this." Kurt held back on his apology speech. She wouldn't believe it anyway. Plus he needed to talk to the team before hand to put them in their place. It was time for a change. The second richdotcom informed them of Keaton, and he saw the look on Janes face, the debt had been repaid to hi, he didn't know about the others but they're gonna find out pretty quick. Not to mention he didn't Ike seeing jack promote himself to Janes protector or whatever he thinks he is.

**Yeah sorry for the long wait. Got busy. **


End file.
